My little brother is in love with me!
by Raeetrati899
Summary: Being weak and wimpy when he was a child, Kagamine Len has always been bullied. He was friends with no one, until that one rainy day when a girl a year younger from him drove the bullies away, turned to him and said, "Don't cry anymore, Len-chan! I'll be your onee-san from now on and protect you, so don't worry!" Rated T for a reason, be warned. THIS IS NOT INCEST.
1. My little brother is in love with me! 1

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid and the cover image does not belong to me.**

**Warning: This is Rated-T for a reason.**

Being weak and wimpy when he was a child, Kagamine Len has always been bullied. He was friends with no one, until than one rainy day when a girl a year younger from him drove the bullies away, turned to him and said, "Don't cry anymore, Len-chan! I'll be your onee-san from now on and protect you, so don't worry!"

* * *

"Len-chan!" A girl, blond and small, peeked through the curtained windows, her legs dangling outside the window sill. "Pst!" She whispered in a loud voice, trying to catch the attention of the person bundled under the covers. Nothing. He didn't even twitch.

Rin let out an exasperated breath. He's grown taller and all, but the way he sleeps never changes. A hurricane, a tornado and an earthquake could pass but he'll remain drowning in his dreams. It's starting to get annoying, really.

Using her hands to lift herself from hanging on the sill, she leaned forward, only to give out a shriek when she lost her balance and fell face first on the floor. She's sure that his mother heard that loud thud. But even after that, the figure under the thick blankets didn't wake up. His soft snores reached her ears.

"Len-chan! Seriously, we're going to be late!" Rin chastised, dusting herself off and walking to the bed. "Hey!" She raised her voice, poking him on the side–or at least, she thinks it's his side. Frowning when he didn't move, she used both of her hands to shake him. This is practically a daily routine for them, how he never get used to it, Rin has no idea.

He grumbled, incoherent words coming from him before rolling over. He's still not awake. Goodness. Rolling her eyes, Rin grasped the blanket and tugged it away from him. He immediately curled up. Rin half expected him to raised his hand and suck his thumb in his mouth. His sleeping face never changes, he still looks like a child when he's like that. Vulnerable and innocent, like an angel. Or more like a mischievous devil, because they have twenty-five minutes before school starts.

"Len-chan!" Rin shouted, dragging out the syllables as she pressed her palms on both of his cheeks and squeezed them together. She giggled when his lips, pouty from sleep, imitated that of a fish. Feeling devious, she shook his head sideways while repeatedly saying, "Wake up!"

"hey!" He grumbled weakly before slapping her hands away and throwing his pillow over his head. "Go away." Rin could hear him mumble, his voice husky from sleep, muffled under the pillow.

"We're going to be late! Come on!" Rin exclaimed, pulling the object from his face. He was already awake, and his blue eyes were glaring straight at her without mirth. But with his hair all messed up and a dried trail of drool on the corner of his mouth, Rin couldn't help but laugh instead of being scared.

"You're so noisy Rin." Len frowned, sitting up and rubbing off the sleep in his eyes. "I told you many times that you shouldn't just barge in my room!" He pinched both of her cheeks.

Rin squeaked, frowned, and slapped his hands away. Standing on his bedside, she crossed her arms and looked down on him, "Because I'm your onee-san! Big sisters are supposed to take care of their little brothers!" She grinned smugly, ignoring the unexplainable look that crossed his face. "Now get moving, ne? I'll be waiting downstairs!" Of course she's always welcome here, they've been neighbors since they were babies. She just chose to barge in through the window because it's the easiest way.

Plus, since two years ago, he started to always lock his door, making it harder for Rin to just barge inside for them to hang out. When she asked him about it, he just said, "Because I need my privacy," while avoiding her gaze. So the window really is the best route, especially since he always forget to close it.

Even though Rin doesn't want to admit it, she knew that they're starting to drift apart from each other. She doesn't want that. She treasures him deeply. Like a younger brother, because she never had the chance to have a sibling, and neither did he. She would to anything to keep him on her side…forever.

Giving him another cheeky grin and a mock salute, she opened the door and left.

* * *

"U-um…Senpai, I like you! Please go out with me!" Red faced, head down, the girl exclaimed, her voice cutting through the silence in the rooftop. Len stared at her, and he couldn't help but be amused. After rejecting many confessions, how could they not get that he's simply not interested?

"Sorry, but I have someone that I like." He replied, giving her an apologetic smile.

"I–I understand! Sorry for troubling you!" Blushing madly, the girl squeaked before running away. Len listened to the sound of her footsteps until he heard the door slamming close. Sighing, he walked to the railing and leaned against it.

"Len-chan!" Rin called out in a sing-songy tone, appearing on the opened door. She waved when he spotted him, gesturing to the two bento boxes on her other hand. Even though, she knew that he hated it when she adds the '-chan' after his name, she always does that. It was annoying at first, but he eventually got used to it. The girl's too naïve for her own sake.

"Let's eat, ne?" She smiled, tilted her head slightly to the right. He must be hungry, she thought as he eagerly sat down beside her. "You always forget you lunch." Rin laughed, handing him his bento.

"You made another girl cry, I see. I bumped into her on my way here." Rin remarked, raising a brow at him in accusation. "Let's see…" She trailed off, fingers making counting gestures as she counted mentally, "She's the seventh this week." He only groaned in response.

"Are you gay?" Rin asked innocently. It's one possible answer. He's cute, single, intelligent and great at sports. But as far as she knew, no guy has ever confessed to him. Maybe that's what he's waiting? But seeing how he choked on his food and glared at her, she doubted it.

"What?!" He shouted after he drank nearly all of the water in the bottle she brought. "No, that's not it." He rolled his eyes. "I like someone else." Rin stopped, chopsticks half-way to her mouth. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? If that didn't make her squeal, then the cute blush that spread over his cheeks certainly did. He never blushes. Dang, the girl must've caught his heart so bad.

"Really?!" She squealed, setting down her lunch and grasping his arm with both hands and shaking him. "Who? Who? Who? What year is she in? Is she pretty? Tall? Tell me!"

He didn't answer for full thirty seconds, looking away from her to hide his face that was becoming redder by the second. Rin laughed and poked his cheek. "I like you." He finally replied, eyes looking anywhere but hers.

"Huh?" Rin raised a brow, "Me too!" She grinned.

Blinking as if in surprise, Len snapped her face in her direction so fast that it made her wonder how his neck didn't break. "Really?" He asked with a red face.

"Of course! I did promise to be you onee-san, right? So I like you very much, Len-chan!" **(A/N: why, why oh why are you so dense?!)**

He suddenly froze, head hung down as if in defeat.

"Len-chan?" Rin asked worriedly, releasing his arm from her tight grasp and brushing his bangs off his forehead to look at him properly. "Are you sick?"

He mumbled something and Rin strained her ears to hear it properly but it was too uttered low to be understood.

"What?" She asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Nothing." He glanced at her before picking up his lunch and continuing to eat. "I'll tell you properly someday." He added through mouthful of food.

"I told you a thousand times to not talk while chewing!" Rin scolded, frowning. He only grinned at her cheekily before he chewed noisily, knowing how that riled her up. Fisting her hands in annoyance, she gritted her teeth and groaned. He laughed, being the cheeky brat he is.

Only after they finished eating and retreated to their respective classes did Rin realize that Len never did answer any of her questions.

* * *

Rin collapsed on her bed with a sigh. It had been a tiring day. Untying the bow above her head, she threw it at the direction of her dresser. It landed a few feet from it, and she told herself that she'd pick it up later.

After that conversation in the rooftop–which happened four days ago–, Len seemed to be avoiding her. He only uttered one syllable replies to her questions of 'are you angry?' and their conversations slowly got shorter and shorter until he just stopped talking to her and avoided her completely this day. He even refused to go home with her today. What's with that? She doesn't get it, he looks so okay before what happened in the rooftop, so what happened? Was it something she said? She doesn't remember anything that could make him angry.

Maybe it has something to do with the one he likes? He did mention about his privacy and stuff…

"That's it!" She exclaimed, as if she just discovered the mysteries of the world. Jumping from her bed, she pumped her fist in the air. "That must be it." A token of apology would be nice. Len loves chocolate and bananas, and he once told her that he liked the chocobanana cake that she baked once. She was grinning as she quickly swapped her uniform with a tank top and a pair of shorts.

She was smiling widely as she ran out of her room to the kitchen, wore the apron and proceeded to bake.

_-an hour later-_

"Len-chan!" Rin whispered-shouted from her window. She just finished making the cake, and it was very delicious. She's sure that Len will like it very much. Fighting off a smile, she continued to call his name. He couldn't be asleep already, it's way too early. But he doesn't seem to be in his room. Maybe he has to stay for club practice? He did join the soccer club last month.

Puffing her cheek, she took the plate from her bedside table, climbed the sill, and crossed the property to Len's room through the large tree between their houses. She's really thankful that it has large branches and that he taught her how to climb trees when they were young.

His window was slightly ajar but his curtains were closed, that's just Len being Len. She kept on reminding him to shut his window close unless he want to wake up one day with all of his stuff stolen, but he just rolled his eyes at her and called her a push-over. Insolent brat.

Well, she's pretty thankful about it now. Sliding the glass open, Rin set her foot inside his room. Her feet sunk into the carpet, and she wiggled her toes with a chuckle. She always loved walking barefoot in his room, it tickles her feet. One day, she's going to buy a carpet like this.

His room was in its usual state, not messy, but not entirely clean and organized either. His bed was unmade, his CD collection neatly piled up in his shelf and some books, papers and pens lay scattered on the floor. It's obvious that he's been studying, like how he does every night before he went to bed. He is such a nerd.

Only the person who owns the room is missing. Sighing, she set the plate on his study table and she sat on his bed, deciding to wait for him. He should be home soon, she'll just lay down for a few minutes. She slept late last night, and her body is starting to feel heavy. His scent surrounded her as she rested her head on his pillow. She always liked how he smell, it was a scent that she never experienced before. His own, unique fragrance. She yawned.

"Rin!" She mumbled some incoherent words and swatted the hand on her shoulder away, rolling sideways. Only to feel the bed leaving her back and the floor replacing it. A groan escaped her lips and she rolled on a sitting position, rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

"Len-chan!" Rin grinned, standing up as she adjusted the strap of her tank top that has fallen down. "I came here to–" She stopped, eyes widening when she saw the glare that he was giving her.

"I already ate the cake." He murmured. "More importantly, what do you think you're doing, sleeping in my room?" A frown marred her face and she scowled at him in challenge.

"Why?" She asked, raising her chin as she gave him a confused look.

"Because I'm a guy and you're a girl. You shouldn't sleep in a guy's bedroom." He made it sound like he was talking to a toddler, that annoyed her a bit but she quickly shut it down.

"What? But Len-chan is my little brother, when did our genders change that?" Rin grinned, patting him on the head. It was a bit hard, considering that she just reached his shoulders.

An unknown emotion flashed in his eyes. His face suddenly shut close and a dangerous expression replaced all the playfulness, Rin watched his face in surprise. She found herself being pushed down on the bed, her back hit the mattress with a soft thud. He was suddenly straddling her, pinning her hands above her head with one hand while the other was braced beside her head to prevent him from crushing her with his weight. Confusion and shock flooded her brain, she tried to break free, but when did he become this strong ?

"Len…?" She whispered, searching answers in those hooded blue eyes. He frowned, staring at her with an blank face. Suddenly, she realized how different he became. Like how his face no longer held that childish roundness, how his shoulders are now much larger than hers, how his hands became so much bigger and how he looks so mature now. He isn't the cute Len-chan whom she always saved from his bullies in childhood anymore. Realizing that felt like a punch on the gut.

"That changes everything. I'm stronger than you." He said in a husky whisper, tightening his hold on her wrists. "We're not kids anymore Rin." Then, to her surprise, he bent his head low and licked the corner of her mouth. "I stopped being your little brother years ago." He whispered against her cheek just before he captured her mouth with his.

Rin couldn't move. Her thoughts were jumbled and her mind's a mess. When did he become like this? Why didn't she notice it when Len grew up? Why did she keep treating him as her little brother? She couldn't think and her lips remained frozen. He nibbled and licked and bit her lips, eyes closed, his lashed tickled her cheeks. Kissing is a foreign thing to her, things like this never crossed her mind, so when his tongue slipped past her lips, it felt like her head was going to explode. It felt weird and so unfamiliar. But at the same time, it felt warm and made her stomach flip. She could taste the cake that she made as he tangled his tongue with hers.

Her cheeks felt hot and she closed her eyes in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Her red face is a dead give-away. What was she supposed to do? Is she supposed to respond like the girls in the mangas she read? But it's Len-chan, the person whom she thought as a little brother for ten years!

"No…stop…"She managed to whisper, trying to tug her hands free. She squirmed under him, tilting her face away from his. He licked his upper lip, as if savoring a taste. Her eyes followed the movement. Watching it made something flutter in her belly, she ignored it, blushing at her thoughts.

He climbed off her, sitting on the edge of his bed with his elbows on his knees, he wove his hands through his hair numerous times. From the way that his shoulders were heaving, Rin's sure that he's having an inner turmoil. Normally she would comfort him through it, giving him smiles and grins while patting his head, but after what happened, she doesn't know what to say anymore. What happens now? Shouldn't you be kissing only the person you like?

"You shouldn't barge in a guy's room. Do you see how easy that can be done to you?" It was a question that required no answer, so she remained quiet. She adjusted her clothes and touched her hot cheeks with her palms, willing for the red to go away. Her thoughts were still a jumbled mess, and she wanted to run away from here, but her legs won't move. "I love Rin the most." He whispered lowly, but she heard it. Her eyes went wide, her heart thudded faster in her chest and her cheeks reddened further.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, he already stood up from his bed and walked out of the room, leaving her flustered and confused even after she crossed the tree and lay on her bed all night.

* * *

**A/N: Yo! Magic2Dreamer reporting with another cliché! OwO**

**Do you like it? This will be a very short story. The next chapter will be the last one :)**

**I did this to practice on writing romance, but I can't believe that I managed to write that kissing scene. It's my first time writing it XD**

**So, yep, I wrote this to in preparation for the oncoming romance in my other fanfic, Bullet. 'ello to all that read it already!**

**I hope it isn't so bad. I have 0 experience on romance in writing and in real life X3**


	2. My little brother is in love with me! 2

**My little brother is in love with me! –Final Chapter**

_When I was young, I was bullied by girls and boys alike. Girls dislike me because of my feminine face, while boys hate me because I'm weak and pathetic. They say that I am not fitted to be called as a man. I was weak, and I used to spend most of those days crying, hiding in places where I know nobody would see me. My knees were my only friends._

_Those times, I got a daily bath of spoiled drinks, my shoes were always ruined and my notes never lasts long. I was so close at fearing both boys and girls. I hate the world, everyone, I hate them. But I hate myself more. I despise myself for being so weak, for not being able to stand up for myself when they laugh at me, for not being able to fight back. I was so close. So close to giving up._

_But then she came, smiling and looking at me with those friendly blue eyes._

_I can still remember the day we first met like it just happened yesterday. I was walking home, barefoot, my shoes were stolen again. I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings. I wanted to cry, but my eyes were all dried up. I bumped into her. A small girl, but at that time, she nearly surpassed my height._

_I know her, she's been my neighbor for as long as I can remember. But I felt that she's too bright. I don't want to talk to her, because she's the complete opposite of me. She was loved by everyone, even the people who did the worst to me likes her. Unlike me._

_I wish I could say that she pushed me on the ground and glared at me like the other kids do. I wish I could say that she laughed at me when she looked down at my bare feet. I wish she didn't smile and look at me with innocence in those big, pretty eyes. Because it would've been easier for me to hate her if she did those things. But she didn't. I experienced the first act of kindness from someone I don't know that day._

_She reached for her backpack, retrieving a pair of slippers and she told me, 'I think it's a bit small, but it'll do! The roads have little stones and pebbles. You'll hurt your feet.' Then she grinned, bright and friendly. She introduced herself and said that she wanted to be friends with me, but since I don't speak to anyone at school and at home, she never had the chance._

_It was the first time that I walked home with someone. I was so happy that when I got back to my room, I cried, hugging my pillow. But then she was there, calling my name from the window of her room, grinning at me saying, 'Hello, Len-chan!' That was when my heart beat faster than usual for the first time. _

_And for a moment, at that second that seemed to be suspended, I thought I heard the fluttering of gentle wings. I thought I was staring at an angel._

* * *

Rin slapped her cheeks five times to wake herself up. Three days after that little incident and she hasn't got any decent sleep. She would always wake up in the middle of the night from a dream that recalled that warm feeling she felt, face beet red and hot, her body slick with sweat. She tried to go back to sleep, she really did. But her mind refused. She tossed and turned around her bed all night.

"Are you alright?" Hana, the girl who sat in front of her, asked, slightly twisting her upper body too look at her. "You look a little pale." She remarked, eyes unexpressive as usual.

"Huh?" Rin asked, snapping out of her thoughts, "I can't sleep at night."

At her admission, the girl's eyebrows shot up so high in her forehead that if she doesn't have bangs, Rin's sure that she still couldn't see it. "What, late night rendezvous with your 'little brother'?" She lifted both of her hands and gestured quotations in the air. "I knew there was something going on between you two." She nudged Rin on her side, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Rin spluttered, words jumbling inside her mouth. Her face turned as red as a cherry, and her cheeks felt like it was flaming.

"Aha!" Hana suddenly shouted, standing up from her seat and pointing an accusing finger at her. The other students turned to look at her direction, "I was teasing! I knew you two were doing something naugh–" Rin cut her off by slapping her hand over her mouth. She ignored the stares of their classmates.

"Quiet!" She hissed.

Hana gave her a look that clearly says, _'details, please.'_

Rin sighed in reply, flopping back down on her chair and slapped her cheeks twice to remove the redness away. Upon seeing Hana's impatient stare, she sighed again and proceeded to tell her what happened. She trusts Hana, she's pretty sure that the girl can keep a secret.

"Oh. My. God." Hana whispered after hearing everything. "He really did that?" She asked in disbelief, darting out her tongue and wiggling it.

Rin watched in horror. "That's very repulsing! Stop that!" She scolded, frowning. Hana has more experience in things such as relationships. A lot of boys like Hana, she was once rumored as a playgirl, but Rin knows that this girl is faithful and takes each of her relationships seriously. It's always the boys who breaks up with her. "But yes, he did." Rin admitted with a blush spread across her cheeks. Dear God, if that continues, she's going to be permanently red for life.

Hana squealed, pinching Rin's cheeks. "I knew he was in love with you from the start!" She giggled, "But heck, that was intense! You should ask him to give you more!"

"What…I–wha-!" Rin stuttered, flushing yet again. Hana's only teasing, she knew that, but the thought of her Len-chan doing that to her again made her think of things. Embarrassing things.

"What happens now?" Hana asked, releasing her cheeks.

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?!" She exclaimed in disbelief, once again catching the attention of the whole room. Rin hissed at her to lower her voice. "Honey, he just kissed you and put his tongue in your mouth, don't say that you don't know what'll happen!" She continued in a much lower voice.

Rin couldn't find the right words to say. She's right, that kiss changed everything between them, she'll never look at Len the same way she used to ever again. To her, Len-chan's Len-senpai now.

"Here's a plan. You go move your cute butt from here, look for him, and tell him that you love him."

"Huh?" Rin asked, eyebrows drawing together in confusion, "I don't love him that wa–"

"Do you like his smile?"

Rin nodded.

"Do you feel warm and fuzzy inside when he's with you?"

Rin thought about it for a while. She did, and she nodded yes.

"Do you want him to be with you forever?"

Nod.

"Does your heart beat faster when he's around."

"At occasional times, yes."

"Are you willing to sacrifice everything to keep him happy?"

Now that she thought about it, she does. His happiness is her happiness. His sadness is for her to burden. No matter how corny that sounds, she's willing to do that.

"For the last question, do you want to repeat what he did to you in his room?"

Upon hearing those words, Rin could feel her heart skip a beat. Thoughts thundered in her mind. Does she? Does she not? She liked the warm, fuzzy feeling that she felt at that time. His lips felt warm and soft. Even though that kiss was a forced one, being in his arms, she didn't feel scared. She knows that Len wouldn't hurt her. He's comforting, she liked it. Does she love him? Yes, maybe. _Gah! I don't know anymore!_

"Yes." She whispered.

"There's your answer, now go!" Hana laughed.

* * *

_Len, please go to the sakura tree _

_behind the school building after dismissal._

_I have something to tell you. –R._

Rin read her text again and again. She felt like a coward, she couldn't even face him and tell how she felt. All these emotions are starting to get to her mind. She can't even think straight. _What face do I make? How will I bring the topic up?_

She sighed and leaned against the bark of the tree. Being in different year levels, the third year's classes ends a bit later than them, so she has a little more time until Len arrives. By then, she hoped that she already sorted out what she's going to say. She isn't like this. She's supposed to be calm and collected, like all big sisters are, so why? Is she sick?

"Hey," She snapped her head at the direction of the voice. Instead of Len, his classmate stood there, smiling. A year above her. She's very beautiful, her long brown locks gently cascaded down her waist and her warm brown eyes looked so friendly. She waved, grinning at her. "If you're waiting for Len-kun, he told me to get you. He's waiting on the rooftop. I'm Aoki."

It was odd, Len's not like that when they were young. He really did change. Rin smiled, nodding, before followed her back inside the school building. As they bounded up the stairs leading to the roof top, her phone beeped, signaling a message. She flipped it open, watching Aoki-senpai opening the door and gesturing for her to hurry. She complied, opening the text message as she stood in the doorway. Her eyes went wide in confusion.

_I'll be a little late for our meeting._

_Don't worry, I'll come, please be patient_

_and wait for me a little more :)_

_-L._

_What?_

She felt her phone being snatched away from her hand, and not even a second later, she was pushed inside the rooftop. She fell face first, scraping her knee against the ground. Her blue eyes were wide as she stared up at Aoki in confusion. Gone was the friendly looking upperclassman who smiled at her warmly. It was replaced by a scary looking lady. Her cold brown eyes were narrowed into slits, hatred burning in them.

"Wha…?" Rin managed to utter.

"You…keeping Len-kun all for yourself! How selfish can you be?! You're nothing but a dirt. You don't even deserve to be breathing the same air as Len-sama!" She shouted, voice laced with hatred and jealousy. "Maybe spending the night here will give you time to think." Flashing her an evil grin, she closed the door with a slam.

The click of the lock jolted her awake from her thoughts.

She gasped, quickly running to the closed door and turning the knob. It's not opening! Screaming for help, she pounded her hands against the thick door. No one answered, the school's almost empty and the rooftop's too secluded, but she didn't lose hope. She continued to slam her fist on the door and call for help until her hand was red and her voice was hoarse. Even then, nobody came.

She sobbed, burying her head on her knees. That was when she felt the first droplets of rain.

* * *

Rin shivered, hugging her knees tighter. She didn't know how long she's been here, it became dark a while ago, and even then, the rain kept pouring, the downpour getting stronger by the minute. She took shelter under the ledge of the roof, but it wasn't big enough to protect her whole body from the rain. She's drenched, and her wet uniform clung tightly on her skin.

She stopped crying long ago, her throat hurt from all the screaming, and her whole body was shaking from the freezing rain. She wished for someone to save her, but she only screamed one name in her mind. The feeling of lightheadedness washed over her. She felt tired and weak and her limbs refused to cooperate with her brain anymore. Her world spun, and she barely managed to register the pain brought by her head and her side hitting the concrete ground.

Droplets of rain continuously pelted her cheek, but she couldn't find the will to care. She felt numb and boneless, like she can just sleep here and forget all the cold that she felt.

Rin couldn't remember when she closed her eyes but when she opened them again, he was standing there, his back facing her. It's as if he was searching for something. It was still raining heavily, but he didn't seem to care. With how his hair clung to the back of his neck and how he was soaked from head to toe, he looked like a puppy that fell on a shallow pond. Her lips moved subconsciously, whispering his name. He turned around, eyes wide with panic and fear. Upon seeing her, his eyes even widened further. Under her unfocused stare, she almost didn't see him running to her and lifting her in his arms.

He embraced her tightly, as if he was afraid that she'll disappear any time when he let go. Rin noticed that he was shaking, and with all the strength she could muster, she lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, squeezing him as hard as she can, hoping that the gesture brought him even just a little bit of comfort.

"I was so scared." He whispered, burying his head on her neck. "You're burning up!" He exclaimed, leaning back to examine her face. His gentle hands touched her cheeks, her nose and finally, her lips. It was quivering and purple from the cold. He rested his forehead against hers. "You're such an idiot." He sighed, looking straight at her eyes.

She didn't answer, she just leaned against him and closed her eyes, fresh tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "Let's go." She heard him whisper just before he carried her, arms under her thighs. She didn't know that he was this strong…she chuckled, wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. She buried her face on his shoulder. She listened to the gentle thudding of his heart as he slowly descended from the stairs.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. For all the things that she did. For being inconsiderate for his feelings. For being so damn naïve about it. For belittling him. For hurting him. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. She sniffed, shoulders shaking in silent sobs.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He asked, setting her back down on the ground to look at her face. The rainwater dripping from the both of them created a small puddle on the dry ground, but neither of them cared. He silently wiped her tears away.

Rin doesn't know what came over her. Maybe it was the cold. Maybe it was because she's sick and can't think straight. Maybe it's because of her overflowing feelings. Or maybe it was because he's so warm and so close to her. She was suddenly kissing him, her lips moving against him with unpracticed skill. She should be ashamed of herself, but she couldn't think of doing anything else.

He was frozen for a long while, and Rin was just about to pull away when his arms were suddenly around her, pulling her closer to him as he responded. His large hand cradled the back of her head and he brought her closer to him. A sound that Rin didn't know she was capable of doing left her throat and she pulled away, embarrassed. That was so shameful. She blushed red further and he chuckled, pecking each of her cheek, before capturing her lips again.

Although sparks didn't fly and fireworks didn't explode in behind her close eyelids like how she read in many romance novels, it felt right. It felt perfect. They moved in perfect sync, and she did her best to convey her feelings through the kiss, hoping that he understood it. He nipped on her lips, and once again, a moan unconsciously left her throat. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer, to close even the littlest space between them.

Once the lack of air started to hurt her lungs, she pulled away. Their breathing came in short pants. He laughed breathlessly.

"Cute. Rin is cute." He said, grinning widely. Even in the dim lighting that came from one of the rooms in the hall, Rin can see the blush that was also spread across his cheeks. He might be putting the tough, nonchalant act, but she can see past through it. Deep down inside, he's just as flustered as she is.

"hey," Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat. "Do it again." She whispered, embarrassed, ducking her head low.

"What?" There was confusion written all over his voice, and Rin looked up, face red. Averting her eyes from him, she poked the tip of her tongue between her lips.

He looked like he just swallowed a whole watermelon and someone poisoned his drink. He spluttered, covering his mouth as if to hide his blush and the incoherent string of words that left his mouth. Never in her life had she seen Len like this.

"No." He replied after a few moments of silence.

"Why? Is it because I'm inexperienced?" Rin frowned, offended.

"What? No!" He said with a scowl. Then, as if remembering something, he grinned mischievously and leaned down to her ear. "Tell me that you love me first." He whispered, nipping on her earlobe. Rin squeaked, a shiver running up her spine. No, she's not ready yet. Not yet!

Again, something washed over her and she suddenly attacked him, jumping against him and they fell on the floor with a loud thud. Not wasting any more time, she pressed her lips against him. Opening her mouth.

Rin didn't know that she can be this shameless around him.

But, well, he does bring out the best in her.

_-next day-_

"You're such an idiot." Len scowled, checking her temperature again.

Rin hummed in reply, sinking in her bed further. A smile touched her lips and she looked up at him, "But you love me anyway."

He laughed, entwining her fingers with his. Kissing her forehead, he replied, "Yes, I do." Just as when he's about to coax the important three words from her, the sound of her breathing evened, and he knew that she fell asleep.

He chuckled, brushing her bangs off her forehead affectionately. Someday, she'll say those words to him on her own.

* * *

_When I was young, I hated being alone. That's why I like making friends. I don't like it when someone looks so sad. I do my very best to make everyone happy. So when I saw that boy walking down the road with the saddest expression in those blue eyes, I couldn't help but approach him. He looked surprised, but I didn't mind it. I suddenly decided that want to be a part of his life, I want the saddest boy I've seen to very happy._

_With those being my objectives, I became his friend. I greeted him good morning everyday through my window that faced his, and he would reply with a small smile and a greeting of his own. Seeing that I was the reason for that smile made me very happy. Looking back, I really don't know what had drawn me to him. It wasn't just because he looks so lonely and sad, it's because of an unexplainable feeling. Fate? Destiny? I really don't know._

_On that rainy day when we were kids, I was passing by the park, walking home after school. He was absent that day, so I haven't seen him all day. But when I saw him surrounded by three other boys, pushing him around and pelting rocks at him. I was very, very angry. It was the first time that I felt an emotion other than joy. I knew I was little, and that I couldn't match up with their strength, but it didn't stop me. I folded my umbrella, not caring about the freezing rain, ran towards them and hit their heads with it._

_They were surprised, and after I stood between them and Len, I gave them the scariest glare that I can muster, saying, 'Go home! Don't ever touch Len-chan again!' they complied, probably because they know that my brother was an ex-gangster. I turned back to him, wiped his tears away and said the promise that sealed our bonds and tied our fates together._

_Growing up with him was fun, but I was so engrossed in our moment together that I didn't notice that he was suddenly much taller and much bigger than I was. When I did though, our relationship took a whole new step forward. What was between us was something beautiful and innocent. I was so happy. He showered me with gifts, kisses and I love yous. It might seem very corny and cliché, but I fall deeper in love with him every day._

_High school passed by like a snap of the fingers. We went to different colleges, but we met weekly. Nothing changed even though it became a long distance relationship. He grew taller and taller and more handsome. I grew up too, but I never did get past his shoulders, he always teased me about it, and I would just glare at him and roll my eyes. Those playful bickerings never changed._

_We got into numerous fights, but we got through it. But after the biggest fight that we had, I was crying so bad for we haven't been talking for four days. I thought it was falling apart, years of friendship and love was crumbling down just because of a simple, petty fight. But then he surprised me by appearing at the doorway of my apartment, holding a plastic ring–it was a bonus from buying a bag of chips at the nearest convenience store–and suddenly said, 'I love you! Let's get married!' with the cutest determined look on his face. Who could say no to that?_

_And now as I stood with him in front of the altar, sharing I dos with so many eyes on us, I can say that hell yeah, I'm so happy that I promised to be his big sister forever and ever._

_My little brother, my first love, my only love._

* * *

**A/N: So this is how writers feel when they finished a story…*sniff* First time! I finished a story–even though it's so short! XD–for the first time! I'm so happy! ^w^**

**There's a new vocaloid! I think her (?) name is v flower. I used Hana for this Fanfic =w= Her voice's awesome, check out HoneyWorks's song, "A Teacher, Detained" She sang it, it's so great!**

**Thank you for all the kind reviews! I'm glad that you people like 'My little brother is in love with me!' I had real fun writing fluff! I know it's a cliché, but I hope you like it! X3**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts about this really short story! :D**

**-M2D**


End file.
